


The Power of Three

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Long Live the Queen (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Yuletide Treat, lumen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elodie had not thought that she might have companions as well as teachers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power of Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redgear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redgear/gifts).



' _Lumen_.'

For a long moment not one of them spoke. At last, Elodie drew a breath and looked from Charlotte to Briony, and then down at her own hands. She felt the glow within her own heart reaching out to her companions, the power sparking at her fingertips, greater and stronger than she had ever known it.

'You, too?' she breathed, awed by the presence of the threefold magic. 'Both of you?'

'When the need is very great the three who hold the light stand close,' Briony murmured, and Charlotte finished the old verse, 'and none may stand against them.'


End file.
